Instinct
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get sent to a trip to the city of lights during mating season. He is her boss, and she has a boyfriend. Can they keep it professional? (there is some simple french included, not much)
1. Chapter 1

She was perfect in his eyes, a beauty, a smart little thing, with the right scent. She worked in his building, yet he would never speak to her. She worked in the law portion in his company. She was actually the only female in that board, hence she got a seat at the meetings. Her dark brown eyes were sharp, always on top of her game. She was a prize. And she was pretty young for a lawyer, being only twenty six. He was finding himself excited today, he would sit right by her side for hours, in debate at their meeting. His brother adored the little wench as much as he did, her legal advice was always good. Her name was Kagome, the leggy woman with long dark curls. He was amazed how she could look so perfect.

Inuyasha grinned, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was not too bad himself, he thought to himself cockily. Girls liked him, woman loved him. He was attractive and he knew he could get any girl he wanted. Which is why Kagome was so important to him. She was on another level. That blasted lawyer never once gave him the attention he needed. And now that it was spring, it was mating season, and tensions were too high for the young CEO. While putting on his suit he prayed not to get a sexual harassment charge today.

The inu-demon strutted into his office like the man he was, demanding all his employees to watch. His brother and him always had the effect on people.

"Inuyasha, you're early." His brother Sesshomaru nodded in surprised approval.

Before Inuyasha could speak he smelled her, before he could see her. Kagome strutted in. She wore a nice fitted pencil skirt, and a white tucked in blouse. Her noticed her black Mary Janes, that accented her sexy legs. She wore no make up, except a little eye concealer and some mascara with lip gloss. Not she she needed it. And he long raven hair was left down in its curls.

"Sesshomaru!" She perked up. Her smiled was bright and beautiful, as she reached to shake hands with his brother. "It's been awhile. How's Rin?" Inuyasha was floored, how did she know Rin? Rin was Sesshomaru's fiance, who designed clothes for a living, her brand was pretty popular.

"Driving me insane, as always," Sesshomaru grins to himself. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow up, his brother never acted so casual.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha now, "Oh I didn't mean to be rude, you're Sesshomaru's brother, correct?"

"Inuyasha," He shook her hand, glad to speak to her after all these silent years. This was the first time he was actually on time to the meeting… he would have to come early more, just to talk to her.

"I'm Kagome." She said politely.

"How is the wolf boy?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome sighed, causing her scent to alter slightly. "We're not really speaking right now. He is touring France with the band. He'll be gone all season. I decided to call it off until he comes home."

"When will that mangy wolf learn? Kagome, you're too good for him."

She smiled sadly, "He wrote a few songs about me, it was endearing."

"Perhaps you'll see him sooner than we thought, Kagome this is Patrice Mayette, he's a representative from Paris, today we're discussing on expanding the business to France."

"Bonjour, comment ca va?" Kagome spoke hastily surprising the brothers.

"Je suis content de te rencontrer." Patrice grinned happily.

"I wasn't aware you spoke french?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, yes, French, Spanish, English, and well of course our native tongue Japanese. I had to take up two languages in high school and college." Kagome smiled.

"Impressive." Inuyasha muttered. He has been so focused on the girl, he hadn't been speaking much at all.

"Would you like a drink or something to make yourself more at home Monsieur Mayette? The entire board hasn't arrived yet," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha decided to take his seat now. Kagome was very good at her job, as an attorney and as a business mind. She kept closing deals alongside the brothers and she was always good to keep around.

"Merci, Kagome. Vous etes tres gentil." He winked causing Kagome to blush. He was a nice looking man himself, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He towered over her and oozed a sex appeal. Inuyasha's mouth tightened. He quickly realized he wouldn't like this meeting anymore. He would have to brush up on his french, because he wanted to know what the bastard was saying to his employee.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reviewed their notes as Kagome and Patrice kept up small talk in french. Kagome would giggle every once in awhile, making Inuyasha's fist ball up each time. Not soon enough, the entire board met, including Inuyasha's father, the great dog demon, Inutashio. Even he couldn't resist Kagome. He ate up everything the little vixen said, and adored the little lawyer. His father was the chairman and Sesshomaru was also a COO.

Inuyasha grinned to himself for a split second, she was so charming. Everyone just got along with her.

"Therefore I believe that my Chairman would find it in his best interest to invest in your stocks, to build a relationship between our two companies Mr. Takahashi." Patrice finished his proposal.

All three men loved the idea of it, expanding outside of Asia has always been the next step. They were an industrial and real estate business. They need someone they could trust to go to france and oversee the project.

"I can't leave Japan, someone has to stay and run the company here." Inutaisho explained, "And Sesshomaru has to be with Rin here to plan their wedding. Inuyasha would you mind going?"

Sesshomaru grinned, "We can send Kagome there with him." The older brother had been smelling the anxiety Inuyasha felt since Kagome walked into the room.

"We have to ask her." Inuyasha blushed. He bit his cheeks hoping he wouldn't smile, but his scent would give him away anyways. He tried to remain professional, but he really wanted to kiss his brother for the wonderful idea. Which was disgusting and he never really would, but he was excited.

"Kagome, darling," Inutaisho piped up. The brown eyed woman smiled in acknowledgement. "Would you go to France with my son and oversee this, you would be a perfect guide, as a french speaker and with your legal guidance."

"Only if Patrice wouldn't mind?" She smiled at the french man.

"Of course not, mademoiselle. It is a blessing to have you visit my country." He flirted in his thick accent.

"Then its a yes," Kagome smiled happily. "When will we be leaving?"

"Sesshomaru will make all the arrangements,"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's eye boggled out of his head when he saw her. She was wearing a hoodie and yoga pants, and god her ass… he wanted to just stare. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she had a small duffle bag as a carry on with her. Deep breaths, he thought, deep deep breaths. "Inuyasha!" The girl yelled happily. "I'm glad to see a familiar face going with me. Sesshomaru said his intern is getting our hotel and car situation managed right now. Can you drive stick?"

Inuyasha grinned, "My first car was a stick shift,"

Kagome nodded, "Great, then you're driving."

"I can teach you sometime," The Inu demon attempted.

The raven haired girl beamed, "I would love that,"

"First class may now board flight 349 France."

"Thats us." Inuyasha sighed. He hated travelling, honestly. He grabbed Kagome's bag from her, like a perfect gentleman, and the two walked to their port. "So are you planning on meeting up with your boyfriend while we are here?" He asked curiously, hoping she'd say no.

She sighed, "Kouga wants to work it out, but I really can't decide. He's a nice guy, he just puts work before me. And that is good in a way, it just isn't always fair."

"That must be hard…"

She looked down at her hands. "I loved him, a lot. It's just hard to love the tortured artist type. It isn't simple. He takes things and twists them in his head. He doesn't even seem to care they way he used to. It was simpler in the beginning." she giggled. "Kouga was already popular before we met and our friend introduced us. He asked me out on the spot and I became his muse for a bit. I loved it… but he got bigger and bigger."

"That is the thing about artists…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what they say about lawyers." Kagome joked.

"Cold hearted and going to hell." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome laughed.

]

"A great destiny!" She cheered.

The small talk didn't last long because Kagome ended up falling asleep. Her head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder, fitting perfectly. He didn't mind this at all. Maybe traveling wasn't that bad. The dog demon yawned, finding sleep was a good idea.

The man woke up to screaming. "We're here Inuyasha! Can you believe it." she squealed excited. "I've never been to France." She beamed.

"That makes two of us," he grumbled.

"Wakey wakey, we have so much to do." she got up, pulling him. Or at least attempting to. He laughed as she put all her body weight trying to get him out of his seat. He eventually got up to amuse her. She was just too cute.

Kagome checked her cell phone. "Kouga invited both of us to dinner and a show. Would you come with me?" Her voice was friendly, and hopeful. He couldn't let her go out alone in the city, sure he didn't know any better than she did, but she would need protection. She was just one small woman.

"I'll go, but let's head to our hotel first and get ready. This will be at a club right?"

Kagome nodded.

The duo had to share the penthouse suite, their bedrooms being right next to each other. Inuyasha put on some baggy light blue jeans, his white button up was unbuttoned, showing off his muscular abs and chest. His hair was tangled, he hoped Kagome had something to help him with it.

He busted in her room fast, without knocking. And he stopped in his tracks. She was in the middle of putting on her jeans, he could see the white strings of her thong. And she wasn't wearing anything on top. Luckily her back was to him, so he couldn't see her breast.

She quickly put on the nearest shirt, which happened to be a baggy green one. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I should have knocked but-" Inuyasha was freaking out.

"It's fine Inuyasha, you didn't mean it. Besides you didn't see anything anyways." She blushed, wanting to forget this little incident. She finally noticed his open shirt and blushed more. She liked what she saw. His sun kissed muscles were practically begging for her attention. "Well, what did you come in here for?" She cleared her throat.

"Oh.. Yeah!" He whacked his head. "I was wondering if you had anything to help me with my hair?"

Kagome giggled at his dilemma, it was completely knotted and untaken care of. She always wondered why Takahashi's never cut their hair, but then again she couldn't imagine them without their long silver locks. Rin would always complain about it, but she thought it was adorable.

"Take a seat!" She patted the bed. She ran into her bathroom and grabbed a brush. Inuyasha like the dog he was hopped on, and sat criss cross apple sauce. Kagome copied him, and started working on his hair behind him.

He blushed every time he felt her body touch his. The thought of her not wearing a bra felt intimate to him, and he could feel her nipples against his back. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea, he felt like he was losing control. She had a boyfriend, he had to remind himself.

This torture went on for awhile, until she announced that she was done. He grinned. "Thanks Kagome, and I'm sorry about…"

"It's okay, I promise. Finish getting ready." She met his eyes, not wanting to look at his beautiful body. She couldn't let herself do this, that was her boss.

"I'll be ready in ten." He jogged to his room.

Kagome sighed. How would she even look at Kouga after that! All she could think about was what just happened. Her boss just saw her so exposed. She played it off, but she couldn't help but feel a thrill out of it. It made her feel terrible!

She swallowed her pride, and decided to finish getting ready and put on a nice shirt.

This would be a very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome climbed out of the car, thanks to Inuyasha opening the door for her. He grinned at her. She was too sweet. Wearing tight black jeans, and a nice white halter top, her hair was left down in her perfect curls. Her white pumps giving her a few inches, she still couldn't reach up to him. He couldn't figure out how such a short girl could have such long legs. She had winged eyeliner on, and mascara, some lip gloss as usual. But not too much make up adorned her perfect little face.

"Comment s'appelle vous?" The bouncer asked.

"Kagome, et mon plus un." the raven haired beauty replied. The bouncer nodded quickly, allowing Kagome and Inuyasha in the club.

The attorney was led by a waitress to a table, right by the stage. Kagome rolled her eyes, this was Kouga's doing obviously. She sighed, they wouldn't play for half an hour. She could have one drink or two, but was that okay with her boss being near her. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha pipped up. He couldn't stand the quiet anymore. "Do you want me to get us drinks or somethin' you look kinda upset." Well she smelled upset, and she was nervous, probably to see her boyfriend.

She nodded making the man leave their table. Thats when she noticed a certain tall french man she had met before coming her way. "Patrice!" She exclaimed. They had hit it off, she knew she would be fast friends with him.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? I didn't peg you as a club goer," he smirked.

"Well my boyfriend invited Inuyasha and I out here to play, he's in the band."

"What! You're kidding? I love this band. You have to introduce me." His blue eyes twinkled maliciously and he ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Of course, I'll introduce you to Kouga. He loves meeting new people," she tried.

He laughed, "I was hoping you could get me in with Jakotsu."

"He's- ohhhh." She left her mouth opened at her realization. Patrice chuckled now.

"I'm glad I'm not that obvious, it would hurt my company." He sighed, "But please keep this from the Takahashi's. I don't think they'd feel as comfortable with me on the project if they knew I like the sausage." Kagome giggled at his french accent.

"You know what they say, c'est la vie!" She took his hand reassuringly, wanting him to feel safe as possible. "Your secret is always safe with me. That is if you can teach me how you get your hair to be so healthy!"

"For you Kagome, I'd do anything." He whispered in her ear. Inuyasha returned with a sneer on his face now. There was something jolly in Kagome that wasn't there before. He was more upset that she wasn't lighting up for him.

"You're back!" Kagome beamed. Her mood and scent was so much lighter. It relaxed the demon no matter who caused her to be like that. "I was worried you couldn't order the drinks!"

He laughed, "Well pointing at the menu speaking works too."

"Of course M. Takahashi!" Patrice agreed. "Kagome you forget the most important language of all,"

"And what is that?"

"Body language!"

The two laughed, Inuyasha blinked once. Since when did they become buddy buddy? Why hasn't he reached Kagome like that! He knew her longer! And he had more of a chance than this guy. He took deep breaths. He could still win the girl over.

"I love this song, Kagome will you dance with me?" Patrice asked. The chocolate girl nodded excitedly. They rushed to the floor and Inuyasha watched. He took down a couple of shots feeling extra bitter. He had been third wheeled. And what was Kagome doing dancing with this french fry! He was a much better candidate, his demon blood enough was a reason to be wanted.

Downing more, he slammed the shot glass on the table. It had been four songs already! The nerve of that woman, not even checking up on him once. And that Patrice! He had great ideas for the company, but that didn't mean the CEO had to like him. The young business man stood and marched over to the couple bouncing to the beat of the overly loud music.

He came behind his little vixen, growling. "Dance with me." He ordered in her ear. She was shocked for a split second. And that fruity french man scattered. He contained his moan as she grinded against him. She was so sexy. He was just amazed that he did this.

The silver haired man decided to be bold and let his hands wander her glorious body. She was shaped in all the perfect places, and suddenly he prayed that this song would never stop playing. Sadly she eventually turned to face him. Her face was red as she slipped her arms around his neck. He could smell her desire but some hesitation as well. Inuyasha knew he wanted her now more than ever. If he was going to make his move he had to now before her stupid boyfriend could ruin any shot he had.

"Kagome!" He yelled. She kept dancing. He mentally cursed her human hearing. That wasn't fair. He finally found the balls to ask and she is literally deaf to him.

The song ended and the crowd started screaming. His ears flopped at that annoying sound, gods he hated human clubs. Demon hearing was so sensitive. The band was now announced much to Inuyasha's dismay. Kagome led him back to their table.

Kagome smiled widely at the stage, there Kouga was, in his element. His hair was in its usual ponytail and his icy blue eyes scanned his girlfriend's face. He grinned wolfishly into his microphone, "This song is all about my wonderful girlfriend who is in the crowd tonight. I hope you love it as much as I love you Kagome."

(Song/disclaimer: She Likes by Forever The Sickest Kids)

"What's the point of being in love?" Kouga sang. "What's the point of being with someone you can't have?" He walked around stage. Kagome frowned at the two lines. What was he saying about her. How was this good?

"I know exactly how this will end but for some reason I can't help myself. No I just can't help myself." He held out that note.

The band picked up. "She likes, she likes, she likes to fight and make up. She likes, she likes, she likes to be alone."

Kagome was in awe. This song was so different from anything he had ever written about her.

"She likes, she likes the heartache of a break up. She likes, she likes to be my bittersweet love." Inuyasha couldn't help but be somewhat impressed with the wolf man, he was a good singer. The crowd was eating up everything.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah."

"All you do is let me down, you pick me up and drag me around like a rag doll. I sew myself together again, but for some reason I can't help myself. No I just can't help myself." The chocolate eyed girl blushed. How could he say that? She was the victim here! He was the one always leaving her. She fumed silently.

"She likes, she likes, she likes to fight and make up. She likes, she likes she likes to be alone. She likes, she likes the heartache of a break up. She likes she likes to be my bittersweet love." He sang the choir. Kagome felt betrayed. She balled up her tiny little fists. How dare he? Inuyasha couldn't help but agree although he was just starting to know the girl. That wasn't fair to blame Kagome for their woes. And she was sweet.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah." The crowd joined the wolf demon in singing.

"She told me it's not workin out, I said hey doll, quit freakin' out! We've been through this too many times, why can't you just make up your mind?"

Kagome couldn't stand this anymore. She had to get out of there. The dark beauty couldn't see the good in this, she rushed out of the club quickly. Inuyasha followed her. Kouga stopped mid song, mouth gaping at the scene.

"Kagome stop" Inuyasha yelled running after her. HOW in the world was such a little human so fast? He had to use his demon speed to even catch up to the girl. He ran in front of her, "Kagome." He placed his hands mindful of his claws, on her shoulders.

"How could he do that to me?" She fumed.

"That song is stupid Kagome, you're nothing like that." Inuyasha quickly sobered up.


End file.
